


Of Ikemen Sengoku and jealousy~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Jealousy, Teasing, shingen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: You were trying your best not to laugh towards his reaction. "But Hyun, yours are not teasingly exposed like him."





	Of Ikemen Sengoku and jealousy~

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" He asked while wearing his clothes after taking a shower.

Tossing to another side of the bed while smiling, you answered his question with a cherry voice. "Ah, nothing. Just playing a game". He knew you were hiding something. Your voice was a bit excited than usual made him even curious of your activity. That cheeks would not be blushing out of sudden and you were giggling giddily. Zen might be a dork but he knew his jagi was up to something.

Joining you on bed, he immediately slipped his hands around your waist. He did not letting a big gap between you and him with his chest and your back. He nuzzled at your nape, trying to catch your after-shower scent while asking out his curiosity. "What game exactly jagi?"

You let his hands snaking around, and hummed to answer his question. You just love to stir him around like this. Zen was not a patient man. He peeked onto your shoulder, still hugging you close and looked at your phone screen.

"Babe."

"Yes, Hyun?"

"Aren't you a cheeky one jagi?"

"What did I do?" You asked with a teasing tone and still playing your game.

"Are you seriously playing this game while your boyfriend is hugging you?"

"Erm." You answered lazily, eyes still onto your phone screen.

_'If the sight of him could melt my brain, tasting his kisses, expressing his touch, had me barely holding it together'_

"Seriously jagi?" He was also looking at your phone screen, seeing you who was giggling again.

_'Shingen slid a hand along my kimono, and I gasped as I felt him against my back then my thigh, then--'_

"I am going to confiscate that phone for god's sake." He said while shaking you to avert your attention towards him.

"Zen, love. Just a little bit more." You said while still tapping on your phone.

"Am I supposed to share my jagi with someone now? He does not exist for god's sake." He whined and continued. "I am far better looking than him right?"

You put your phone away, turning around to face him. "Really, how dramatic can you be?”

He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “This Shingen guy steals your attention more than I thought.”

 

“I can be honest right?” You asked Zen with a fake-uncertain voice. Seeing him getting riled like this, amused you.

“What jagi?”

 

“First of all, I can’t say that his dashing look is not one of the reason for playing?” He blinked his eyes several time, trying to comprehend your words.

 

“All men are wolves Jagi! Including your 2D-otome guys”

 

“But Zen~ He is matured and a little bit flirty with his words.” You were trying to keep up your acting.

 

“A BIT? From what I see, it is not a bit. Jagi, I am more than enough for cheesiness and being flirty.” You pretended to think to rile him up more.

 

“But, Shingen is a seducer too. And it's not my fault that he succeeded luring me with his a-bit-exposed chest. Ah, a sight with broad chest being teasingly showed with his hakama" You answered with a dreamy face, trying not laugh for Zen's pouting expression.

"That's it! I am going to call Seven and hack into this game of yours. Nooooooo, Jagi. Aren't my broad chest is enough for you?" He grabbed your hands and put it onto his hard chest.

You were trying your best not to laugh towards his reaction. "But Hyun, yours are not teasingly exposed like him."

"Ah, is this how you want to play games jagi?" He smirked and took off his shirt, showing you all his assets. Not forgetting, this time he pulled you close, face to his hard, naked chest.

This time, it was you who were blushing crazily. You were forgetting how bold this beast can be. Sensing your embarrassment, he put his hand under your chin to direct your gaze to him.

"Cat got your tongue jagi? I thought we were talking about chest just now?" God, this red eyed succubus was tempting you. "Good to know that I've got your attention. Now, let's sleep."

"It's kind of hot pressing me against you like this. Don't you think so Zen?" You asked while squirming around for him to release you.

"Not on my watch Jagi. And yes, I am hot by the way." He cheekily answered you without any shame, pretending you were complimenting him instead of being sarcastic.

"My game is getting to its good part. Just one more chapter please? And I will join you to sleep." You made a puppy eyes, hoping he would fell for it.

"What part? The part where he kissed you like he was praying to god?"

"Nooo, don't say it out loud. It's embarrassing." Zen's grin just got wider. He changed his position and this time he pinned you under him. "From what I know jagi, I can pray to god too."

Not waiting for your answer, you felt his warm lips were already onto you. He captured your lips quickly and not wasting any time to slip that skillful tongue of his. Automatically, your hands roamed around his head while grabbing his silvery locks and pulling him closer to you.

You ached for him, the pleasure of your mouth being filled up with heat was intoxicating you. Both of you panted, lacking of oxygen for that hungry kiss. True to what he said, he graciously kissed you like he was whispering offers to god where it pleasured you blissfully.

Zen looked at you lovingly. Stroking your cheek with soft gesture, he said. "Those swollen pair of lips are driving me crazy jagi. I think the beast is going to lose his mind."

Capturing his hand that was stroking your cheek, you teasingly kissed it while looking him directly into his eyes. "Well love, you are not the only one with a hidden beast inside." You leaned over and planted a kiss at his ear, whispering.

 You knew your words affected him. His gaze changed, like a beast observing his prey. Without any hesitation, you were plunged back into bliss and ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: I blame Zen for me liking flirty characters lolololol  
>  Enjoy!


End file.
